


盾狮医3p车了解一下

by acerea16



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Siege
Genre: 3P预警, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 16:18:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14476464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerea16/pseuds/acerea16





	盾狮医3p车了解一下

他不知道自己在门口看了多久。  
男人低沉压抑的喘息，衬衫下露出来的短短一段腰线，还有在湿漉漉的穴口里进出的粗大性器。那是古斯塔夫和吉尔斯，医生正骑在他长官的腰间，背对着半掩的门上下摆动身体，偏过头的时候可以看见他半张着的嘴，随着吉尔斯的阴茎顶弄他身体的节奏而溢出难以抑制的甜腻呻吟来。  
奥利弗早就硬了，他发现这个肮脏的小秘密时他们才刚刚开始，他看着吉尔斯用手指慢慢给医生做扩张，润滑液的甜味混着男人汗液的味道冲进他的鼻子，他忍不住在古斯塔夫沉下腰把那根阴茎全部吞下去的时候伸出手开始抚慰自己。那个男人离他那么近，奥利弗能看见他泛着潮红的皮肤，沿着后颈滑进衬衫领子里的汗滴，他的身体如同他的灵魂一般完美理想得不像人类。欲望的触须攫住奥利弗的心脏，他得承认古斯塔夫有一种激起他冲动的气质，如同想扼住天鹅优美的脖颈，再把它如同天使一般雪白的羽翼踩进污泥里的冲动一样。  
"吉尔斯……别……太快了……"他听见古斯塔夫低声啜泣着发出请求，医生背对着门口，他没有发现奥利弗这个不速之客，而吉尔斯正专心于亲吻医生的胸膛。奥利弗的喉结滚动了一下，他不想承受来自他长官的怒火，但另一种欲望压过了他的恐惧，驱使着他缓缓走进房间，伸出手指抵在医生汗湿的后颈上，缓缓地把挂在他身上松松垮垮的白衬衫拉了下来。  
在衬衫褪去的瞬间吉尔斯从另一侧抬起头来，越过医生的肩膀看到了眼前突然出现的不速之客。奥利弗悄悄地竖起刚才拉下衬衫的食指--那根手指的指尖还带着隔着衣料被汗液沾染的潮湿--做了一个噤声的手势。他知道他的长官，他最好的朋友一定不会反对的，他们一直习惯了分享彼此所拥有的东西，或许这一次也不例外?  
他看到吉尔斯的蓝眼睛冲他会意似的眨了眨，然后又闭上，给予了正在被他爱抚的人一个鼓励性的吻，嘴唇离开的瞬间又向后滑到他的耳边，低沉的声音在情欲的撩拨下轻轻地对古斯塔夫说:"我们来了一个新伙伴，你可能不是很喜欢他，"他看了一眼跪坐在医生身后的奥利弗，后者已经将他的上衣脱去，项间挂着的十字架随着身体的摇晃时不时地拂过医生的后背，"但是我保证，这一次你会很喜欢他的。"  
像是突然从混乱的情欲里清醒过来一样，古斯塔夫睁大了眼睛，不可思议地望着吉尔斯，然后又试图回过头去看清身后的人。他回头的动作直接迎上了身后奥利弗伸出的右手，几乎不费吹灰之力，他就扳过了医生的下巴，轻而易举地攻陷了古斯塔夫微微张开的双唇。  
被剥夺了言语权的古斯塔夫慌乱地向吉尔斯的方向伸出手，仿佛此刻占有他的是一片深不可测。吉尔斯安慰性地抓住他的手，然后便随着奥利弗的节奏接管了医生好不容易被松开的双唇。  
对于熟悉了吉尔斯的吻的古斯塔夫来说，刚才那个粗鲁又充满了压迫性的吻是完全陌生的，这倒给他增添了以往没有的体验: 他一边感觉着吉尔斯柔软的双唇又重新回到了主导，一边又紧张又兴奋地感受着另一双从背后伸过来的手，从腰间到胸膛，最终停在了胸前已经变得极度敏感的两处，开始毫不怜惜地大力揉捏。  
古斯塔夫发出了一声闷哼。  
"奥利弗，别太过了。"吉尔斯的声音在他头顶响起，他听出了语气里的责备。  
然而奥利弗仿佛要故意违抗长官的命令似的，手上的力度非但没有减弱，反而变本加厉地在医生脖子上咬了一口，然后抬起头看着吉尔斯，医生脖子上的红色的齿印清晰可见。  
然而就在一秒之后奥利弗的目光就松动了，他重新低下头去，半是亲吻半是啃咬地流连在医生被他咬红的那一块皮肤之间。  
吉尔斯爱怜地抚摸着古斯塔夫的身体，如果不是注意到了古斯塔夫前所未有的兴奋和眼眶下越来越深的红晕，他肯定没那么轻易就放过奥利弗。这个不知天高地厚的臭小子在性事上也一样不客气，如果有机会的话吉尔斯一定要教教他什么是待人的基本礼节。  
他再次给医生一个亲吻，衔着他的嘴唇用犬齿磨蹭，舌头在因为熬夜工作而有些干裂的嘴唇上划过去。吉尔斯本是想强迫他的医生来一次休假，但事情的发展确实超乎了他的预料，与这头狮子分享床伴本不在他的计划之内，但他结束亲吻低头注视着古斯塔夫的胸口被揉捏出的情色红痕时，心想也许有这样的一次体验也不坏。  
古斯塔夫看起来可不这么想，意识到自己的身体正被另一双陌生的手掌抚摸的时候他马上就紧张了起来，连带着穴口绞紧了吉尔斯还嵌在他身体里的阴茎。"嘘，嘘……"吉尔斯偏过头，避开另一侧肩膀上那个正品尝医生皮肤的毛茸茸脑袋，贴在他耳边低声安抚着，"别紧张，别紧张古斯塔夫，先让你射出来一次，然后我们重新开始……"  
他听见奥利弗在另一侧发出了一声颇为不屑的鼻音，年轻一些的男人还在蹂躏着医生的胸口，带茧的拇指按住红肿硬挺的乳头用力揉搓，引得医生发出一连串带着哭腔的哀鸣，"……你这个混蛋……啊！"他咒骂着，而奥利弗脸上露出了挑衅意味的笑。"他喜欢这个，你看，吉尔斯……"男人低声说着，再在医生浅色的肩膀上留下一排齿痕，"别再那么老古板了，长官。"  
吉尔斯没有回答他，而是直起身子注视着医生因为情欲而半眯起的眼睛，他的眼泪打湿了睫毛，眼角泛红，看起来整个人湿漉漉的就如同浸在温泉里一样。他的手扶上医生的腰，引着他重新开始摆动腰肢，迎合他从下向上穿刺的动作，"你喜欢这个吗，古斯塔夫？"他哑着嗓子说，满意地感到医生的小穴因为这个问题而猛地收紧。"吉尔斯，别，别……"他的医生求饶着，而在他身后坏心眼的奥利弗直接伸手下去握住了医生吐着透明液体的阴茎，毫不客气地套弄起来，手指蹂躏着敏感的小孔，医生仰起头，被突如其来的巨大快感弄得失了声，他甚至连反驳的余地都没有，奥利弗粗鲁的套弄似乎打开了他身体某个快感的开关，羞耻感让他强压下挺腰在那只陌生的手掌中顶弄的冲动，但仅仅是套弄和吉尔斯的冲刺就已经足够把他逼过那个边缘，让他呻吟着射在年轻男人的手里了。  
古斯塔夫还沉浸在高潮的余韵中失神喘息，一绺被汗浸湿的头发搭在额前。吉尔斯伸出手替他把凌乱的头发归拢，在额头上印上一个吻，然后慢慢的把古斯塔夫转到背朝他的位置，好让奥利弗能够更好地照顾年长的床伴。  
"我警告你。"吉尔斯揉着医生肩上和脖子上留下的齿痕，半是玩笑半是威胁地对莽撞无理的年轻人说，而奥利弗只是满不在乎地哼了一声，然后就专心在古斯塔夫的胸前留下一串浅粉色的吻痕。  
古斯塔夫靠在吉尔斯的怀里，大口大口地喘息着，奥利弗冰凉的十字架在他的腹部摩擦，传来一阵又酥又痒的感觉。奥利弗很享受把医生弄得发出声音的样子，在他的吻从医生的锁骨一路向下到达紧绷的小腹时他会时不时冷不丁地加重力度，而每一次他都能得到古斯塔夫不知是快感还是吃痛的喘息，一阵细不可闻的呻吟声伴随着呼吸刺激着他的中枢神经和多巴胺。他决定无视长官的警告，直起腰，借着刚才吉尔斯留在古斯塔夫身体里的液体做润滑，一鼓作气地进入了古斯塔夫的后穴。  
古斯塔夫温暖的穴道一瞬间就接纳了不太友好的闯入者，奥利弗在心里暗骂一声，如果不是被吉尔斯盯着他可能想按着古斯塔夫的双腿把他操到站不起来。这感受比之前的任何一次都要奇妙。该死的，完美的，利他主义的古斯塔夫，连在这个时候都能展现他的特殊才能。  
长度不逊于先前的性器开始在古斯塔夫的身体里猛烈地抽插，一阵一阵像潮水般涌来的快感几乎要将古斯塔夫吞没。他要咬住自己的手背才能控制自己不叫出来。  
古斯塔夫的头靠在吉尔斯的肩上朝后仰起，脆弱的咽喉地带完全暴露在捕食者的面前，他承受着来自奥利弗的不知是亲吻还是撕咬的爱抚，在疼痛和快感间终于又体会到了久违的疯狂。  
吉尔斯眯着眼睛注视奥利弗摆动着腰，把古斯塔夫操到浑身发抖，他抬起一只手捉住医生的手腕把他堵住嘴唇的手拉下来，另一只手扳过他的脸再次和他接吻，吞下随着奥利弗抽送的动作而打着颤的呻吟声，品尝他因为过度紧张而有些僵硬的舌尖。他扣着医生的手指，而对方也颤抖着紧握住他，如同紧握着风浪中的船舷一般。  
"你总是能让我惊喜，古斯塔夫。"吉尔斯一直吻到他们都快要无法呼吸才放开医生的嘴唇，古斯塔夫喘息着注视他，他过度运转的大脑听不出吉尔斯的语气究竟是怎么样的，他只能感到男人的手掌沿着他的胸口和腹肌向下滑去，直到捉住他又半硬起来的性器包裹着揉弄起来，而奥利弗也就在同时终于找准了那个敏感的腺体，毫不留情地直直顶上去。"……吉尔斯……！"医生拔高声音叫了出来，而奥利弗马上就咬在了他完全暴露出的脆弱喉咙上，"我以为你会喊我的名字，医生，"他低声说着，挺起腰开始进行下一轮进攻，"是我在干你，你可别爽到连这个都搞不清了。"  
"奥利弗。"他没得到医生的回应，反而是吉尔斯先开了口，年轻男人抬起头对上他长官灰蓝色的眼睛，他没有发怒，可那双眼睛有股让奥利弗本能地畏惧并退缩的力量。他闭上嘴，低头继续亲吻医生斑驳的胸膛，他的吻痕和吉尔斯的吻痕重叠在一起，混乱的痕迹让古斯塔夫看起来仿佛被强暴过一般，而他的身体也彻底没了力气，双腿软绵绵地分开，随着奥利弗的动作悬在空中来回摇摆。他没心情照顾两个男人如同雄狮间争夺地盘与母狮一般的战争，他只知道吉尔斯的手让他再次硬了起来，而马上吉尔斯就放开了他，扶着他的腰调整位置，让那根从刚才就一只滚烫着抵在他后腰上的性器滑进他已经一塌糊涂的腿间。  
"想一起？"奥利弗抬起一遍眉毛看着吉尔斯，男人不置可否地继续他的动作，奥利弗咂了咂嘴，把自己的阴茎抽了出来，换上手指和吉尔斯一起试探着在古斯塔夫湿软一片的穴口里搅动。医生不安地动了动身子，吉尔斯继续用亲吻安抚他，另一只手将他握得更紧了。  
"吉尔斯……吉尔斯……"古斯塔夫不安的呼唤着爱人的名字。他还从来有没有尝试过这个，尽管怀有那么一丝期待，他还是忍不住地紧张，无意识地将两根开拓他的下身地手指夹得更紧。  
"不行，太紧了，他还没做好准备"奥利弗用力揉捏着古斯塔夫的臀瓣，不耐烦地撇了撇嘴，抬手往医生的大腿根部落下一巴掌。  
与奥利弗相比，吉尔斯更清楚古斯塔夫的性格。医生一向行事谨慎，在没有充分把握之前不会贸然行动。然而今天这个不速之客的到来已经是计划外的状况了，现在在荷尔蒙的催促下他们还要尝试更加冒险的事。  
"古斯塔夫，听我说"吉尔斯拉起医生与他相握的手，刚刮完的脸颊干净且柔软，与古斯塔夫的手背相抵，"无论什么时候我都会无条件地相信你，请你也相信我，好吗？"  
古斯塔夫说不出话，只能用力地回握吉尔斯的手，在吉尔斯的手臂里点了点头。毛茸茸的头发在吉尔斯的脖子上磨蹭，像一只被安抚着的猫。  
"我们会轻一点的。"最后在古斯塔夫耳边说了一句，和奥利弗交换了眼神，两人便一齐挺入了古斯塔夫的身体。  
"啊啊啊！！"突然被两根阴茎一起占有，古斯塔夫睁大了眼睛叫出声音，同样巨大的快感和痛楚混合在一起袭击了他的神经中枢，他感觉自己要被从中间撕裂开，本能地抬起腰想要躲避进一步的侵犯，"不要，别……别这样……呜！"奥利弗猛地一挺腰把医生的呻吟堵在了喉咙里，两根都算得上尺寸可观的性器把古斯塔夫的穴口彻底撑开连一丝缝隙都没有。吉尔斯想要慢一些，给医生一个适应的时间，而另一个年轻人已经按捺不住想要索取更多了。"他真紧……"奥利弗眯起眼睛，缓慢地动着腰磨蹭着紧绷的穴口和肉壁，他的阴茎和吉尔斯的紧紧挤在一起，古斯塔夫紧咬着他们让他连抽送都有些困难。"别太着急了，小子，"吉尔斯有些不满地阻止他，他轻吻着医生紧闭的眼角，然后是脸颊，试图让怀里这具紧绷着的身体放松下来，享受这场与平时不同的性爱，"我们太快了，慢一点，奥利弗，有点耐心。"  
年轻人颇有些不满地砸了咂嘴，但是他还是听从了吉尔斯的命令从医生的身体里退了出来，然后急躁地在古斯塔夫的大腿根部磨蹭着勃起的阴茎，"好吧，好吧……"奥利弗低声咕哝着，他不喜欢吉尔斯对医生表现出来的过度保护--就算抛开自己的成见，他也不是什么一操就坏的小姑娘。吉尔斯忽视了奥利弗的不满，他也从古斯塔夫的身体中退了出来，转而用手指开始进一步的开拓，再加上更多的亲吻，很快就让医生发出的声音从吃痛的呻吟变为难耐的喘息。奥利弗也低下头继续在医生的腹部印上更多的吻痕，他冰凉的十字架随着他的动作滑过医生勃起的阴茎，引得那具敏感的身体颤抖起来。  
他很快就不满足于单纯的亲吻，尤其当他还能看见吉尔斯粗糙的手指在医生湿透了的穴口中搅动的时候，但吉尔斯的命令对他来说是绝对的--因此奥利弗也把手探了过去，贴着年长男人的手指一起给医生做起了扩张，已经被彻底操过的穴口几乎是热情地含住了他的手指。奥利弗抬起头看着医生，他扭过头把脸埋进吉尔斯的颈侧，试图藏起被羞耻感染成鲜艳红色的脸颊。  
被两个人一起扩张的陌生感觉让医生无所适从，吉尔斯的手指粗糙而坚定，每次都刺进最深处，等他充分适应后才抽出来，可奥利弗就如同在玩弄他的身体一样，指尖按揉着穴口浅浅戳刺，勾起他的欲望再马上拔出来。他甚至在恍惚中回忆起刚刚被两个人一同占有的感觉，两根阴茎一同插进来，身体被最大限度地撑开，没顶的快感与彻底的满足感一起袭击他的大脑让他差点昏过去……"吉尔斯……！"古斯塔夫忍不住叫了出来，他马上便得到了年长男人的一个吻，"感觉如何？我亲爱的……现在能不能让我们一起试试呢？"  
在得到了古斯塔夫的默许之后，奥利弗首先又进入了那个已经变得比先前松弛了许多的小穴。吉尔斯稍微犹豫了一下，仿佛不放心似的再次按摩了一番穴口周围已经泛红的软肉，然后才小心翼翼地将自己的阴茎一点点挤入了空出的缝隙之间。  
得益于充足的扩张，古斯塔夫的不适感已经比上次好了许多。吉尔斯再一次回到他身体的时候他几乎屏住了呼吸。等到那根熟悉的阴茎完完全全又被他的后穴吞入的时候，他禁不住长呼了一口气，随即便情难自禁地扭动着身体催促起两个占有着他的男人。  
"看来已经有人要等不及了，"奥利弗狡黠地一笑，脸朝着医生的耳畔，眼睛却盯着他身后的长官，"猜猜谁先缴械投降呢？"  
吉尔斯决定无视奥利弗话语里明显的双关和挑衅，开始率先在医生的身体里发起冲锋，不甘示弱的奥利弗紧随其后，两个人的错乱的节奏连续刺激着古斯塔夫的甬道，白浊的液体顺着交合的地带滴在了光滑的木地板上。  
古斯塔夫才刚刚从被填满的感觉中适应没多久，转眼就成为了两个健壮且充满了攻击性的男人竞争取悦的对象，超负荷的快感瞬间就让这个训练有素的医疗兵失去的呻吟和抗拒的能力。他紧紧地攥住吉尔斯的手，指甲都深深地嵌入那双手的皮肉之中，可它的主人似乎无暇顾及这些，完全沉浸在这次爱欲和竞争欲掺杂的性爱里不能自拔。吉尔斯的手还在不停地为古斯塔夫的性器套弄，在前后夹击的快感下古斯塔夫觉得自己快要喘不过气了，他觉得如果自己再获得不到氧气就要死了--终于，在吉尔斯手里射出的一瞬间他尖叫了出来，几乎是边哭边叫着吉尔斯的名字求他放过他--他觉得自己快死了，该死的，他还从来没有被干到哭出来过。  
"该死的……！"奥利弗在古斯塔夫射出来的时候忍不住低声咒骂，那个温暖潮湿的甬道随着他的高潮而紧紧地咬住了他，再加上医生几乎算是放浪的呻吟和哭叫声，差点让他就这么缴械在他身体深处。他深深喘息着，在脑袋从刚刚令人眩晕的快感中稍微清醒过来一点后惩罚性地用力插进去，两根阴茎紧贴在一起滑动，引得吉尔斯也发出一声低吼，和奥利弗一起深深贯穿了怀中的躯体。  
"别……求你们……嗯啊！"刚刚高潮过的身体承受不住两个人一起带来的快感冲击，古斯塔夫本能地抬起腰想要躲避两个男人的侵犯，可腰侧却被死死抓住，随着两人抽送的节奏按下去，那是吉尔斯的手，而奥利弗的手正扶着他的膝弯，把他的两条腿打开到最大的限度。刚刚发泄过的阴茎紧贴着那头狮子的小腹，没有射干净的液体全都蹭在他麦色的肌肤上。"你真棒……古斯塔夫……"吉尔斯的嘴唇贴在他肩膀上，他发出下流而满足的喟叹，然后先是亲吻，再是啃咬。另一侧则是奥利弗的地盘，狮子的利齿几乎要把医生咬出血来，他调整着呼吸的节奏，随着吉尔斯抽送的动作每次都顶到最深处。医生已经彻底被操到没了力气，彻底哑掉的嗓子连一句完整的恳求都没办法说出来，他抬起手搂住奥利弗的脖子，本能地试图在快感的浪潮中寻求庇护，而他的另一只手始终和吉尔斯的紧握在一起没有松开。  
在这场情事最后还是以吉尔斯和奥利弗双方各退了一步收场，从之前的剑拔弩张到偃旗息鼓，他们最终还是选择离开古斯塔夫开发过度的身体，在各自的手里得到释放。他们谁都没有说话，安静的房间里没有了肌肉碰撞的声音，只剩下瘫在吉尔斯怀里的医生在小声地喘气。覆在皮肤表面的汗水在空气里逐渐蒸发，也带走了最后一点尚未消散的情欲的热度。  
奥利弗捡起被他刚才随意扔在一旁的上衣，看着昏昏沉沉像是要睡过去的古斯塔夫，自言自语地说："我敢保证等他醒了就翻脸不认人，他可在舒服的时候也没对我有什么好脸色。"  
联系到刚才古斯塔夫的表现，吉尔斯很容易就理解了为什么奥利弗看起来一脸不满。他不置可否地耸耸肩，忙着在乱成一堆的衣服里找到属于古斯塔夫的。这是他们每次的习惯，跟吉尔斯在一起的时候古斯塔夫可以完全不用考虑之后会发生的事，在每一次体力不支睡过去之后，他知道自己总会穿着干净的衣服在柔软的床上醒来。  
默契可不是招之即来的廉价品，想到这里吉尔斯不禁勾起了嘴角，而这一点小小的动作都没能逃过奥利弗的眼睛。  
"我很好奇他除了每天冲我摆着的一副冰脸还能有什么别的表情。"奥利弗握住门把手，将它猛地向一侧转动："我相信，明天早上他见到我时还会像以前一样讨厌我。"  
奥利弗将门一甩，随着门口灌进来的冷风头也不回地走了出去，留下还在给自己穿衣服的吉尔斯和已经睡着的古斯塔夫在屋子里。  
"谁知道呢……"  
吉尔斯不紧不慢地系好最后一粒扣子，目光扫过古斯塔夫绯红尚未褪去的脸颊。  
他们的关系可以改善的，说不定，还会向好的方向发展。  
吉尔斯心想。


End file.
